I Learned From the Best (songfic series 1/4)
by dhuron
Summary: What Happens when Duo comes home to find Hilde in bed with another? Why is Heero lurking in the shadows at his last local perfermance? (2+H) (2+1) (2X1)


Disclaimers: GW is not mine, just borrowing. "I Learned From The   
Best" is not mine, it  
belongs to Whitney Houston. I own nothing except for the fic.  
  
Warnings: Hmm....angst! Yaoi? language in future parts. AU and OOC  
  
Pairings: 2+H, 2+1/1X2/2X1 in future parts  
  
Notes: This is the first fic in another one of my odd little   
series. Most will be songfics.  
  
  
"I Learned From the Best"  
  
Duo walked into his apartment that he shared with his lover,   
Hilde. Things were going good, at least he thought they would.   
Wanting nothing but a long shower and some sleep, he went straight to   
the bed room. Opening the door, his world crumbled before his eyes.   
Hilde was in bed with another man. Flooded with feelings, he stood   
in shock looking at the two curled together on the bed, his and her   
bed. Swallowing the lump, he walked in the room quietly, got his   
back and packed. Upon hearing the suitcase close, Hilde woke up.   
Seeing the rope of hair leaving the room, she sprung up from the bed   
and ran after him. Frantically trying to explain what had happened,   
but he didn't listen. Two tears ran down his cheek and he left with   
four words. "You've shattered my heart".  
  
************************************  
  
Duo shook his head, ridding himself of those bad memories. It   
had been six months since he'd seen her last. Looking into the   
mirror he took off to the stage.  
  
  
{Did you really think that   
I would really take you back   
Let you back in my heart   
One more time, oh, no no   
  
Did you think I'd still care   
That there'd be more feeling there   
Did you think you could walk back   
In my life, oh }  
  
Hilde was thrilled to get a call from Duo. He had become a small   
singer around L2, and he invited her for this special performance.   
Things fell apart with her other lover, and she realized what she   
lost in Duo. Trying for the last two months to get him   
back. //Finally, maybe tonight will be the night I get him back//   
She sat in the front row seat he reserved for her. As the music   
began, she intently listened. Hearing the first few lines, she   
reeled back as if struck with a mighty fist.   
  
{So you found you missed the love you threw away   
Baby, but you found it out too late, too late   
  
Duo saw Hilde right in the middle of the front row. //Maybe this   
will get through her thick skull//  
  
{And so you know the way it feels to cry   
The way that I cried when you broke my world in two   
And baby I learned the way to break a heart   
I learned from the best, I learned from you   
oh baby, now, I learned from you   
  
I remember cold nights   
Tears I thought would never dry   
How you shattered my world   
With your goodbye, your goodbye }  
  
Duo fought the tears stinging his eyes. He remembered the cold   
emptiness his life had become since she betrayed him. Throwing in   
mild disgust in his voice, he continued to sing straight to Hilde,   
who looked like she was going to cry. //Maybe now you'll understand   
how it feels//  
  
{Would a sold my soul then   
Just to have you back again   
Now you are the last thing on my mind   
  
Now you say you're sorry and you've   
Changed your ways   
Sorry but you changed your ways too late   
And so you know the way it feels to cry   
The way that I cried when you broke my world in two   
And baby I learned the way to break a heart   
I learned from the best, I learned from you   
oh baby, now, I learned from you   
  
I remember cold nights   
Tears I thought would never dry   
How you shattered my world   
With your goodbye, your goodbye }  
  
Hilde sat in her seat in shock. She couldn't believe what was   
happening, he was refusing her. Didn't he know he was her life??   
Letting the tears fall down her face, she thought about what she did   
back then.  
  
{Would a sold my soul then   
Just to have you back again   
Now you are the last thing on my mind   
  
Now you say you're sorry and you've   
Changed your ways   
Sorry but you changed your ways too late   
And so you know the way it feels to cry   
The way that I cried when you broke my world in two   
And baby I learned the way to break a heart   
I learned from the best, I learned from you   
oh baby, now, I learned from you   
So when all you've got are sleepless night   
When those tears are clouding up your eyes   
Just remember it was you   
Who said goodbye, who said goodbye   
  
And so you know the way it feels to cry   
The way that I cried when you broke my world in two   
And baby I learned the way to break a heart   
I learned from the best, I learned from you   
oh baby, now, I learned from you   
  
I learned from the best   
I learned from you }  
  
After the music faded, the figure disappeared from the stage.   
Hilde got up tears still streaking her face. //I'm sorry Duo, I   
ruined it for us both// She walked away forever. Unknown to both of   
them, a pair of cobalt blue eyes watched everything. With a small  
smile of relief, Heero got up and left the building. //I still have   
a chance, and this time I will not let you slip away from me//  
  
dhuron  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
